


Give Him More Time

by HunterWhoLived67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x07, Human!Jack, Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, chuck shurley - Freeform, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWhoLived67/pseuds/HunterWhoLived67
Summary: [Takes place between 14x07 & 14x08]Castiel can't take it anymore. He has seen his son suffering for long enough, so he turns to what could be their last hope to save him.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Kudos: 9





	Give Him More Time

Castiel didn't know how much longer he could stand it. Jack was getting worse and worse as time went by, and neither the Winchesters nor Castiel knew how to save him. They had tried everything from a hospital to a spell performed by one of the most powerful witches in the universe, but nothing seemed to have worked. 

By now Jack had gained a pale complexion with dark rings under his eyes. When he wasn't coughing, he was sleeping, and when he wasn't doing that, he was talking to Castiel about his life. Giving him a run through about both the good and the bad times. As nice as it was to hear that Jack had had a good life, Castiel's heart ached for the boy. He had only turned one in May. He hadn't gotten the chance to explore even a quarter of the world yet. It was too painful to think about how Jack may never see such breathtaking sights as the Grand Canyon, nor would he get the chance to experience human things like his first date, or his first vacation. There was nothing Castiel wouldn't give for Jack to experience those things. He just needed more time. 

“Jack, I'm so sorry.” Castiel whispered as he gently brushed a piece of hair out of Jack's face. He felt guilty. Not only was he being burdened with the possibility of losing a child, but he also felt guilty over not keeping his promise to Kelly. He had promised Kelly that he would always protect her son, and make sure he lived the best life he could, despite their circumstances, but now Jack was human, with limited time left. Castiel would give anything to save him.

Castiel turned around when he heard a knock at the door, “Come in” He said, and much like a Winchester, he buried his feelings as he saw Sam enter the room.

“How is he?” Sam asked quietly, being careful not to wake Jack up. 

Castiel looked at Jack as he let out a sigh, “He isn't good.” He turned back to Sam, “Sam, what can we do? Have you or Dean found anything?” 

“No. I can't find anything so far in the library or the archives.” Sam replied, sounding both frustrated and worried. He and Dean were just as concerned about Jack as Castiel was. “Dean's gone to the store to get more beer. I was wondering if you want me to watch him while you have a break?” Sam suggested upon noticing how exhausted the angel looked. 

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked, 

“Yeah. I feel like I've been looking through the archives for years. I could do with a break.” Sam explained,

Castiel nodded. For the last week or so, Sam, Dean and Castiel had taken shifts when it came to taking care of Jack. It was the only way to make sure they didn’t completely exhaust themselves by doing countless hours of research, and bringing Jack trays of food and glasses of milk. Of course they were all at Jack’s side when he woke up, asking how he felt and if he needed anything. It wasn’t easy for any of them, especially Dean who hadn’t had the best of starts with Jack. Sam had told Castiel that Dean wasn’t very nice to Jack after he was born, but as much as he disapproved, Castiel didn’t hold it against Dean, and nor did he judge him for it. Despite the walls the older Winchester put up, it was obvious to Castiel that Dean felt bad and wanted to do whatever he could to make Jack happy. Much like what Castiel and Sam wanted. 

“Call me if you need anything, or if he wakes up.” Castiel requested, wanting to be there for Jack as much as possible. 

“I will. Don't worry, Cas.” Sam promised, 

“Worrying seems inevitable at the moment.” Castiel replied, 

“Yeah, it does.” Sam agreed,

“Sam, what if he…What if we don't find anything?” Castiel corrected himself, unable to even talk about Jack not making it. It was unimaginable.

“We will. There's got to be a way. There always is. And we'll find it. We always do.” Sam reassured him, 

“You and Dean do have a habit of finding a way when the odds are against you.” Castiel replied, appreciating that Sam still had faith, which was something Castiel was struggling with right now. 

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Sam managed a weak smile, which quickly faded when he sat down in the chair next to Jack's bed. 

Castiel took one last look at Jack before he left the room. Usually when Sam or Dean was watching Jack, Castiel would spend his time researching, looking for possible ways of helping his son, but this time was different. Castiel didn't just feel worn out, he was angry. Angry at his own father for letting something like this happen. Castiel had heard of several cases where a parent had lost their child, but never did he think he would experience the same thing. 

When he reached the library, Castiel ignored the open books and archive folders covering the tables and made his way outside. There was an icy wind which hinted at Christmas being just around the corner. Castiel had never celebrated Christmas, but this year he had planned to buy a gift for Jack. He hadn’t made a decision on what to buy him, but he was looking at something that was either Star Wars or Nougat related. But now, with Jack getting worse day by day, Castiel could only hope that he would be able to give Jack a gift. 

His breath was visible as he let out a sigh and looked up at the thick layer of clouds that were covering the sky. If he was human right now, Castiel would surely cry. He closed his eyes as he tried to reach out to his father. He didn’t have much hope of reaching him. God wasn’t known for answering prayers, and he was more than likely on a beach somewhere, drinking cocktails with his sister, but it was worth a shot. 

“I don’t know if you’re out there. I don’t know if you’re listening, but father, we need your help. I need your help. I’m sure if you’ve been watching, you know about Lucifer’s son, Jack. He’s dying. Kelly Kline...She left him under my protection. I swore to her that I would protect this boy, now there’s nothing I can do to help him. This is my fault, and I don’t know what to do next. I have failed, and I’m asking for your guidance. I’m asking you to tell me what do next. Father, I need your help.” Castiel paused as he opened his eyes, disappointment washing over him as he looked around and noticed that he was alone. His father was nowhere in sight. 

“How could you leave us? Leave your creation? All this pain and suffering...It isn’t fair. Jack has done nothing to deserve this. He is a bright, kind boy who deserves so much more than this. He isn’t even two years old. He hasn’t had the chance to experience your creation like I have. The pain of losing a child is...Like nothing I’ve ever felt. There are no words. Jack is your grandson. How can you sit back and not help?” Castiel began to vent his anger, “When you left, you said your creation would be fine because it had Sam and Dean. And while they are good men, that is a heavy burden to put on two people. Why should they have to clean up what you’ve left behind? I’m not asking you to stop wars, to get rid of all disease. While that would be nice, all I’m asking right now is for you to help Jack. To help my son.” 

Castiel exhaled as he looked around once again, not surprised when he noticed that once again, he was alone. He looked up at the sky, and out of pure desperation he decided to try one last time, “Please, give me guidance. Give me a sign.” He begged, 

“Give him more time.”


End file.
